My Beloved Idiot Brother
by Natsu D. Luffy
Summary: Belum satu bulan menetap di kelas F, Akihisa dan teman-temannya telah ditantang perang UPS oleh kelas A! Dengan sedikit bantuan dari salah satu pihak tidak terduga, dapatkah para idiot kelas F mengalahkan para elit kelas A? Bukan hanya fasilitas kelas yang dipertaruhkan, tapi cinta dan bahkan nyawa menjadi taruhan bagi tokoh pirang favorit kita! Warning Inside!


**My Beloved Idiot Brother**

**By **: Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Naruto or Baka to Test Shokanju..

**Rate **: T+

**Genre **: Adventure, Romance

**Main Pair **: Naruto x Shouko

**Warning **: (miss) Typos, OOC, GaJe, Abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam), One-shoot.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Yoooooosssshhh~! Fanfiction Indonesia pertama di fandom Naruto x Baka and Test~! Mantap, mantap. Ini diketik dengan penuh rasa gugup dan HHC, jadi silahkan dinikmati~

**City Park, 8 Years Ago…**

"_Ne… Reformasi Taika itu kapan ya?"_

"_Kelas 3 masa belum tahu sih? Dasar bodoh,"_

"_Kita belum diajari itu loh."_

"_Gampang kok. Ingat saja Mujiko."_

"_Mujiko?"_

"_Ya, Mujiko, 625."_

"_Mujiko… 6-2-5…"_

"_Jangan lupa ya."_

"_Ya, aku sudah mengingatnya kok."_

"_Oooooy! Shouko-chaaan~! Kau di mana? Kaa-san sudah menyuruh pulang~!"_

"_Ah! Onii-chan!"_

"_Ah! Shouko-chan… lagi-lagi kau main sendirian sampai larut dengan Yuuji. Kalian sudah seperti orang pacaran saja."_

"_Kalau begitu aku tidak akan main dengan Yuuji lagi."_

"_Heee?! Kenapa?"_

"_Aku tidak akan bisa menikah dengan Onii-chan kalau aku berpacaran dengan Yuuji."_

"_Hahahahaha, ada-ada saja kau ini, Shouko-chan. Baiklah, kami pulang duluan Yuuji!"_

"_Ya! Tidak usah repot-repot kembali lagi!"_

.

.

.

**F-Class, Fumizuki Gakuen, Now…**

"Uwaah! Mantap banget nih lem! Meja yang patah jadi seperti baru! –eh? Uwaaaahhhh!" teriak seorang murid berambut coklat pendek bernama Akihisa setelah berhasil memperbaiki mejanya dengan lem pemberian dari wali kelas F sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa telapak tangannya juga ikut tertempel di meja dan tidak bisa lepas.

"Syukurlah, Akihisa, setidaknya kita dapat lem kualitas bagus." Ujar seorang SISWA cantik bernama Hideyoshi yang tengah duduk di depan Akihisa.

"Emang harus! Kemarin kita sudah bertarung habis-habisan, sudah sepantasnya_ upgrade _peralatan." Balas Akihisa sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Hideyoshi.

Fumizuki Gakuen, memang sekolah yang kejam. Kelas dibagi menjadi 6 kelas ; A, B, C, D, E dan F dengan fasilitas yang berbeda-beda. Dari kelas A yang bagaikan hotel bintang lima lengkap dengan bar yang mewah, kelas B yang bagaikan penginapan kelas elit, kelas C yang bagaikan kelas berstandar Internasional, dan seterusnya, sampai kelas F yang bagaikan kelas peninggalan zaman purba, lengkap dengan sarang laba-laba dan peralatan yang rusak.

Pembagian murid-murid ke dalam beberapa kelas ini adalah berdasarkan nilai akhir semester yang mereka ikuti setiap akhir tahun pelajaran. Tapi tentu saja, kau masih bisa merubah nasib kelasmu jika kelasmu berhasil mengalahkan kelas lain dalam pertandingan avatar yang biasa disebut UPS. Poin pada setiap avatarmu tergantung nilai-nilai ujian terakhir yang kau ambil. Jadi semakin tinggi nilaimu, semakin kuat avatarmu. Bagi kelas yang menang, mereka memiliki 2 pilihan : Mengadakan pertukaran fasilitas, atau tetap menggunakan fasilitas mereka yang sekarang, dan pihak yang kalah mau tidak mau harus menerima keputusannya.

'Tapi seharusnya sekarang kita sudah menggunakan fasilitas kelas E…' lanjut Akihisa dalam batin sambil menatap Himeji yang masih tetap rajin belajar walau dalam waktu istirahat.

"Yuuji! Kenapa kau tidak mau menukar fasilitas kita dengan kelas E?!" teriak Akihisa pada ketua kelas F, Yuuji Sakamoto, yang tengah duduk santai di meja sebelah Akihisa.

"Hm? Memangnya kau suka meja kelas E? Lagipula ini hari terakhir kita memakai meja itu. Kelas A menantang kita perang, bukan? Kita akan mengalahkan mereka dan memakai fasilitas kelas A. Iya kan, Himeji?" ujar Yuuji sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"E-Eh?! H-Ha'i…" jawab Himeji yang cukup kaget saat dirinya tiba-tiba ditanya oleh Yuuji.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kelas A untuk melihat-lihat dulu!" seru Yuuji sambil berjalan membuka pintu kelas F.

.

.

.

**A-Class, Fumizuki Gakuen…**

Beranggotakan Yuuji Sakamoto, Akihisa Yoshii, Minami Shimada, Hideyoshi, Himeji dan Kouta, perwakilan kelas F bersama-sama memasuki ruang kelas A dengan mata berbinar-binar saat melihat fasilitas yang ada di kelas A.

"Wah… jadi ini fasilitas kelas A…" ujar Minami sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Sudah seperti hotel bintang lima saja…" tambah Hideyoshi menyetujui pernyataan Minami.

"Hmph, beginilah yang seharusnya aku lakukan untuk menghabiskan masa sekolahku." Ucap Akihisa dengan nada sombong sambil berjalan dengan tetap membawa meja kelasnya yang masih menempel di telapak tangannya.

Tengah asik-asiknya melihat fasilitas kelas A, tiba-tiba seorang siswi kelas A dengan penampilan yang sangat mirip dengan Hideyoshi datang menemui mereka. Ini adalah kakak perempuan kembar dari Hideyoshi, Yuko.

"Aku kira UPS akan dilakukan besok?" seru Yuko saat melihat para murid kelas F tengah berkeliaran di kelas A.

"Heh, kita hanya sedang melihat-lihat fasilitas yang nantinya akan kita tempati." Balas Yuuji yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya secara sombong.

"Ohh… mengerikan~" ujar Yuko dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku ingin pertandingan satu lawan satu antara ketua kelas." Ucap Yuuji tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh murid yang berada di sekitarnya membulatkan mata mereka.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Apa kau berharap keajaiban akan datang dan bisa memenangkan UPS ini?" Tanya Yuko dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Hm? Apa kau takut? Apa kau hanya berani menantang kami saat kami masih kelelahan setelah menghadapi kelas E?" pancing Yuuji membuat emosi Yuko meluap.

"Apa kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Yuko, kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Tunggu dulu." Ujar sebuah suara dari barisan para murid kelas A yang segera membelah bagaikan laut merah, membuat jalan di tengahnya.

Berjalan melewati gerombolan murid di sampingnya, seorang siswi berambut ungu panjang melangkah dengan anggun mendekati Yuko. Dia adalah Kirishima Shouko, ketua kelas dari kelas A.

"Aku tidak keberatan… satu lawan satu." Ucap Shouko.

"Ketua?!"

"Tapi… ada persyaratannya. Siapapun yang kalah, harus mematuhi apapun kata pemenang." Lanjut Shouko sambil memandang murid-murid kelas F.

"Apakah itu alasanmu menantang kami?" Tanya Yuuji yang menutup matanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan bercanda. Kami kelas A mempunyai tugas untuk menjaga reputasi sekolah ini. Kita harus menghentikan para idiot yang mengadakan perang tanpa berpikir apa-apa." Jawab Yuko sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya.

"Baiklah, siapapun yang kalah dalam 1 on 1 harus mematuhi apapun kata pemenang." Balas Yuuji menyetujui pernyataan Shouko.

"Bukan 1 on 1, tapi 5 vs 5! Bukannya meragukan ketua akan menang atau tidak, tapi aku tidak akan mengambil resiko." Ucap Yuko yang hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Yuuji.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kami yang menentukan mata pelajarannya."

"Dimengerti."

.

.

.

**Rooftop, Fumizuki Gakuen…**

"Bagaimana ini, Yuuji? Apa kau yakin kita bisa menang melawan kelas A?" Tanya Akihisa yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kita menang melawan kelas E karena ada Himeji yang setara dengan murid kelas A, tapi sekarang Himeji tengah melakukan ujian tambahan untuk mengisi pointnya yang habis!" tambah Minami yang juga terlihat tidak senang dengan hasil keputusan Yuuji.

Mendengar keluhan teman-temannya, Yuuji hanya menyeringai kecil dan menangkan satu jarinya di hadapan mukanya.

"Ada satu cara."

Secara serempak, Akihisa, Minami, Kouta dan Hideyoshi langsung merapatkan telinga mereka ke arah Yuuji.

"Kita gunakan kartu As milik kita." Ujar Yuuji serius, membuat seluruh teman-temannya menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kouta, tolong pergi ke kantin dan belilah semangkuk ramen hangat." Perintah Yuuji pada Kouta yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap bagaikan ninja.

"Apa yang kau maksud As kita, Yuuji?" Tanya Hideyoshi bingung.

"Cukup lihat dan perhatikan."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kouta kembali dengan semangkuk besar ramen hangat dengan aroma yang menggoda selera.

Meletakkan ramen pesanan Yuuji di meja yang berada di hadapan mereka, Yuuji segera mengambil secarik kertas tebal bekas bungkus makanan dan mengipas-ngipaskannya ke arah ramen.

Belum sampai sepuluh detik berlalu, tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan kuning datang entah dari mana dan segera mengambil mangkuk ramen di hadapan mereka.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga, Naruto." Ujar Yuuji sambil melihat ke belakangnya, dimana terdapat seorang siswa berambut pirang jabrik tengah memakan ramen dengan senangnya.

"Hee?! Dari mana dia datang?!"

"Siapa dia?!"

"Apa ini semacam ritual pemanggilan?!"

Adalah teriakan-teriakan dari Akihisa dan teman-temannya.

Menghabiskan ramen miliknya dalam waktu tidak sampai satu menit, Naruto segera mengembalikan mangkuknya pada Yuuji dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan ekspresi puas.

"Hah~ terima kasih atas makanannya, Yuuji~ aku berhutang padamu!" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai lebar pada Yuuji yang hanya membalasnya dengan seringai gelap miliknya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto… ramen itu tidak gratis."

"EEEEHHH?! Apa maksudmu, Yuuji?! Aku tidak mempunyai uang sepeserpun saat ini!" seru Naruto panik.

Melihat reaksi yang telah diharapkannya berhasil, Yuuji segera memulai rencananya yang selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya, ada cara untuk bisa membayar ramen itu dan bonus 1 mangkuk ramen lagi…"

Lebih cepat dari kedipan mata siapapun, tiba-tiba Naruto telah berada di depan Yuuji dengan posisi menyembah.

"Apapun perintah anda, Yuuji-sama…"

"Aku ingin kau berpartisipasi dalam UPS kali ini saat kita melawan kelas A."

"Hm? Baiklah, itu tidak sulit."

Masih tetap memandangi kedua orang di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan bingung dan kaget, akhirnya Akihisa memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Err… Yuuji, siapa dia?"

Merangkul pundak Naruto denga santai, Yuuji mulai memperkenalkan Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Kenalkan teman-teman, dia adalah sahabat masa kecilku, Uzumaki Naruto. Dia juga dalah murid kelas F, sama seperti kita." Ucap Yuuji dengan senyum yang masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya.

"EH?! Bagaimana mungkin?! Aku belum pernah melihatnya di kelas!" seru Minami tak percaya.

"Ya, percaya atau tidak, Naruto adalah orang paling malas yang pernah kukenal. Dia tidak masuk saat ujian penentuan kelas dan terpaksa masuk kelas F seperti kita. Tapi beberapa hari terakhir ini dia selalu berada di ruang guru untuk melakukan ujian susulan demi memenuhi nilai rapor." Jelas Yuuji yang hanya dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh semuanya.

"Tapi Yuuji… apa kau yakin kita bisa menang dengan ini?"

"Kita lihat saja…"

.

.

.

.

**A-Class room, Fumizuki Gakuen…**

Pertandingan antara kelas A dan kelas F babak pertama telah usai dengan kekalahan Shimada Minami oleh Kinushita Yuko, yang avatarnya memiliki nilai dua kali lebih banyak dari pada milik Minami. Yah, bukan hal yang mengejutkan mengingat kelas mereka.

"**Baiklah, mari kita mulai ronde kedua. Para kontestan diharap maju.**"

"**Pemenang, Kelas A, Satou Miho.**"

"EEEEEEHHHH?!" teriak seluruh murid yang kaget atas kemenangan Satou Miho yang sangat mudah, hanya dalam satu serangan dan membuat lawannya pingsan. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan mengingat lawannya adalah sang idiot Fumizuki Gakuen, Yoshii Akihisa.

"**Ronde ketiga. Kelas A, Kudou Aiko melawan Kelas F, Tsuchiya Kouta.**"

"**Mata pelajaran?**"

"Pendidikan Jasmani." Jawab Kouta dengan percaya diri.

"Hee… kudengar kau memang jago dalam Pendidikan Jasmani yah. Tapi aku juga ahli, tapi dalam jalan yang berbeda, yaitu… praktek." Ujar Aiko dengan nada menggoda, membuat pikiran mesum Kouta langsung bekerja dan membuatnya pingsan dalam genangan darah mimisannya sendiri.

"Matsurini~! (Tukang intip)" seru Akihisa sambil berlari mendekati Kouta.

"Sialan?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kouta?!" teriak Akihisa dengan emosi pada Aiko.

"Oh? Apa kau mau menggantikannya? Aku juga bisa mengajarimu… dengan "praktek" tentunya." Balas Aiko dengan kedipan mata dan nada menggodanya, membuat Akihisa dan Kouta sekali lagi terkapar dalam genangan darah mimisan mereka.

Di tengah keributan yang tejadi, tiba-tiba Kouta berdiri dengan wajah penuh darah dan mimisan yang masih terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Matsurini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau sudah begini." Ujar Kouta dengan nada serius walau mimisannya belum berhenti mengalir.

"**Baiklah kalau begitu… Mulai!**"

"Summon." Ujar Kouta memanggil avatarnya yang menyerupai versi ninja dari dirinya sendiri.

"Summon!" seru Aiko memanggil avatarnya yang menyerupai dirinya, hanya saja membawa kampak dan memakai arm-band dari besi.

Nilai di bawah avatar mereka terus berputar, sebelum akhirnya angka pada avatar Aiko berhenti pada nilai 446.

"446?!" teriak seluruh orang kagum.

"Praktek atau teori… akan kutunjukkan mana yang lebih hebat." Ujar Aiko penuh percaya diri.

Dengan cepat, avatar milik Aiko segera menyerang avatar milik Kouta yang masih tetap diam tak bergerak saat tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan pedang terlihat dan avatar milik Kouta telah berada di balik avatar milik Aiko.

"Kecepatan… selesai." Ujar Kouta saat melihat avatar milik Aiko hancur oleh avatar miliknya.

Akhirnya, angka di bawah avatar milik Kouta berhenti berputar dan menunjukkan angka… 576!

"T-Tidak mungkin! A-Avatarku…"

"Pemenang, Kelas F, Tsuchiya Kouta."

"Luar biasa! Nilainya Kouta sama dengan seluruh nilau raporku saat dijumlahkan!" seru Akihisa kagum, membuat beberapa orang sweatdropped di belakangnya.

"**Mari kita mulai ronde ke-4.**"

"Aku berangkat dulu, minna!" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan maju dan melambaikan tangannya pada teman-teman kelas F di belakangnya.

"Semangat, Naruto-san!" teriak Akihisa menyemangati.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menjadi lawanmu." Ucap seorang siswa kelas A berkacamata dan berambut biru rapi.

"Kubo Toshimitsu… ini adalah kunci rondenya." Ujar Yuuji yang terus mengamati perkembangan permainan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Akihisa bingung.

"Kubo adalah peringkat 2 se sekolah saat tes pembagian kelas. Kita tidak tahu pelajaran apa yang akan menguntungkan kita." Jawab Yuuji dengan tenang.

'Aku serahkan ini padamu, Naruto.'

"**Mata pelajaran?**"

"Umum." Seru Naruto dan Kubo secara bersamaan, membuat seluruh murid membulatkan mata mereka.

"**Pertarungan dimulai.**"

"Summon." Ujar Kubo dengan tenang, memanggil avatarnya yang memakai baju perang khas samurai kecuali tanpa lengan dan menggunakan senjata berupa sabit bermata pedang dua. Angka di bawah avatarnya menunjukkan angka… 3997.

"Luar biasa… inikah kekuatan sang Rank.2?" bisik Minami takjub.

"Naruto-san!" seru Akihisa dengan nada khawatir.

"Pemanggilan makhluk… Summon!" seru Naruto memanggil avatarnya yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah dan tak lupa mata berwarna ungu dengan pola konsentris yang membuatnya terlihat lebih mengerikan. Yang membuat perbedaan Nampak jelas adalah, avatar Naruto tidak membawa senjata apapun, tidak seperti avatar lain yang membawa senjata milik mereka sendiri-sendiri. Angka terus berputar, sampai akhirnya berhenti pada angka… 8250!

"NANIIIIIIIII?!" teriak seluruh murid yang menyaksikan pertandingan itu, terkecuali Yuuji yang hanya menyeringai kecil dan Shouko yang hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ini gila! Poin miliknya bahkan lebih dari dua kali lipat poin milik Kubo!"

"Tidak mungkin! Bahkan tidak ada guru yang pernah mencapai poin melebihi 7000!"

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?!"

Teriak para murid kelas A yang mulai kehilangan harapannya.

"N-Naruto-san?! Bagaimana bisa nilainya setinggi itu?!" teriak Akihisa kaget saat melihat nilai umum Naruto yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari nilai umum Yoko Takahashi, guru dengan poin terbanyak di sekolah!

"Sebenarnya, ada hal yang lupa aku sampaikan pada kalian." Ujar Yuuji tiba-tiba, mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh murid kelas F, bahkan kelas A.

"Nama lengkap Naruto bukan hanya Uzumaki Naruto… tapi Kirishima Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Yuuji membuat seluruh murid membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"I-Itu berarti…"

"Ya, Naruto adalah kakak angkat dari Shouko. Seorang Jenius dengan IQ di atas 200 yang di adopsi keluarga Kirishima saat berusia 5 tahun." Terang Yuuji pada teman-temannya yang saat ini hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala bagaikan robot.

Mengabaikan teriakan murid-murid di sekitarnya, Kubo hanya menggeretakkan giginya dan segera memerintahkan avatar miliknya untuk menyerang avatar milik Naruto.

"Maju!"

Belum sempat berlari menuju avatar milik Naruto, tiba-tiba avatar Naruto menangkat salah satu telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah avatar Kubo.

"Shinra Tensei." Ujar Naruto memberi komanda pada avatarnya.

Lebih cepat dari yang dapat ditangkap mata manusia, sebuah energy tak terlihat melesat dari tangan avatar Naruto menuju avatar Kubo, membuat avatar Kubo hancur seketika.

"**Pemenang, Kelas F, Kirishima Uzumaki Naruto.**"

"Yooooossssh! Kau hebat, Naruto-san!"

"Satu kemenangan lagi dan kita akan menempati kelas A!"

"Selamat, Naruto-san!"

Adalah teriakan-teriakan bahagia dari murid kelas F saat menyambut Naruto yang datang kembali ke barisan kelas F.

"Onii-chan…" gumam Shouko sambil melihat Naruto berjalan menjauh.

"A-Apakah yang dikatakan Yuuji itu benar, ketua?" Tanya Yuko dengan ekspresi tidak percaya pada Shouko.

"Ha'i." jawab Shouko singkat dengan nada datar khas miliknya.

"**Baiklah, kita mulai ronde berikutnya.**"

"Akhirnya, giliranku tiba juga." Ujar Yuuji sambil berjalan menuju tengah arena.

"Yuuji?!"

"Ketua kelas F, Sakamoto Yuuji." Ucap Yuuji memulai perkenalan saat telah berhadap-hadapan dengan Shouko.

"Ketua kelas A, Kirishima Shouko." Balas Shouko datar.

"**Pelajaran apa yang akan diambil?**"

"Aku pilih Tes Kematian Sejarah untuk pertarungan ini. Materi SD, nilai tertinggi 100." Pilih Yuuji, membuat sebagian besar siswa kaget dan bingung.

"Tes Kematian?!"

"Bukan Pemanggilan Makhluk?!"

"Apa itu Tes Kematian?!"

Tes Kematian. UPS, selain menggunakan avatar, dapat juga menggunakan Tes Kematian. Berdasarkan tingkat dan materi yang dipilih, peserta akan mengerjakan 40 soal yang sama. Peserta dengan nilai tertinggi akan menang. Asalkan disetujui oleh guru, hal ini diangggap sah.

"**Baiklah kalau begitu. Persiapkan diri kalian. Para peserta, harap ke ruang ujian.**"

Setelah membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan kelasnya masing-masing, Yuuji segera disambut dengan protes dari teman-temannya.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu, Yuuji?!" Akihisa.

"Kalau pelajaran SD, sudah pasti kalian berdua mendapatkan nilai 100 bukan?" Hideyoshi.

"Kalau begitu nanti seri!" Minami.

"Bahkan, kalau kau salah sedikit saja, maka semuanya akan hancur." Himeji.

Baru saja berniat membalas perkataan dari teman-temannya, perkataan Yuuji terpaksa terhenti saat Naruto memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Tidak. Malah sebaliknya, ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk menang." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto-san?" Tanya Minami bingung.

"Shouko hafal bahwa Reformasi Taika terjadi pada 625, di mana jawaban yang benar adalah 645." Jawab Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Yuuji.

"EH?! Kenapa bisa begitu?!" seru Akihisa kaget.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghela napas panjang, Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shouko yang tengah berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Saat kecil, Yuuji mengajarkan pada Shouko bahwa Reformasi Taika terjadi pada 625. Entah kenapa dia selalu mengingatnya bahkan saat aku ajarkan padanya bahwa Reformasi Taika itu terjadi pada 645." Balas Naruto dengan sedikit ekspresi pahit di wajahnya yang hanya disadari oleh Yuuji.

"Kalau begitu, jika pertanyaan itu keluar, kita bisa menang!" ucap Hideyoshi pada teman-temannya.

"Ya, benar sekali!"

"Kelas ini telah jadi milik kita! Mwahahahaha!"

Mengabaikan keributan teman-temannya, Yuuji adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyadari bahwa Naruto berjalan ke luar ruangan sendirian dengan wajah tertutupi rambut bagian depannya.

'Maafkan aku Naruto, tapi kau harus menemukan jawaban 'itu' sendiri…' batin Yuuji sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang terus menjauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang saat berbelok ke koridor.

.

.

.

.

**Corridor, Fumizuki Gakuen…**

Dengan tenang, Shouko terus berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruangan ujian saat tiba-tiba ia melihat Naruto tengah bersandar di tembok koridor di depannya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti di dekat Naruto.

"Onii-chan… aku-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengangkat salah satu telapak tangannya ke arah Shouko, memberi tanda padanya untuk berhenti bicara sejenak.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf lagi, Shouko. Kau sama sekali tidak salah, akulah yang salah. Seharusnya aku sudah menyadari ini sejak lama." Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan dan berhenti di hadapan Shouko. Saat berhadapan seperti ini, Naruto kembali diingatkan betapa kecil dan manis 'adik' kecilnya ini jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang lebih tinggi 20cm dari Shouko yang tingginya hanya 162 cm.

Berniat membuka mulutnya, Shouko terpaksa menutupnya lagi saat Naruto tiba-tiba meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas kepala Shouko.

"Memang sudah seharusnya kita lebih percaya pada orang yang kita cintai dibandingkan orang yang kita sayangi, bukan?" lirih Naruto sambil tersenyum pahit pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, apapun yang terjadi, kau akan selalu jadi adik kesayanganku…" lanjut Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya sambil mengelus-elus atas kepala Shouko.

Lagi-lagi, sebelum Shouko sempat mengucapkan apapun, Naruto telah berjalan menjauh entah menuju ke mana.

"Onii-chan… maafkan aku…" bisik Shouko sambil tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya saat melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

**Test Room…**

Di sebuah ruangan standar untuk pembelajaran, tampak Yuuji dan Shouko duduk di salah satu bangku yang saling berjauhan dengan lembar soal dan jawaban di hadapan mereka.

"**Silahkan dimulai.**"

Membalik lembar soal dengan cepat, Shouko dan Yuuji langsung mengisi pertanyaan yang ada dengan ekspresi percaya diri.

.

.

.

**A-Class room, Spectator room…**

Di layar raksasa yang berada di bagian depan ruang kelas A, tampak seluruh murid kelas F dan kelas A tengah menonton pertandingan Yuuji melawan Shouko sambil melihat pertanyaan-pertanyaan apa saja yang keluar.

**Siapa yang menandatangani Perjanjian Harris dengan Konsultan Amerika, Kapten Harris?**

**Kepada siapa Oda Nobunaga membuat perjanjian persekutuan saat Pertempuran di Nagashino?**

**Kapan Reformasi Taika?**

'Keluar!' teriak Akihisa dan teman-temannya dalam batin saat melihat pertanyaan andalan mereka keluar.

.

.

.

"_Shouko-chan, tadi apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan Yuuji di taman?"_

"_Hanya tentang Reformasi Taika."_

"_Oh ya? Apa yang Yuuji katakana tentang Reformasi Taika?"_

"_Reformasi Taika, Mujiko, 625…"_

"_Heeee?! Apa-apaan itu?! Reformasi Taika itu terjadi tahun 645…"_

"_Tapi Yuuji berkata 625…"_

"_Apa kakakmu ini pernah berkata bohong padamu, Shouko-chan?"_

"_Tapi kata Yuuji…"_

"_Ah, ya, tentu saja! Aku ingat sekarang! Shouko-chan kan pacarnya Yuuji, jadi sudah pasti lebih percaya pada Yuuji!"_

"_T-Tidak begitu, Onii-chan!"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Shouko-chan… apapun yang terjadi kau akan selalu jadi adik tersayangku…"_

"_Onii-chan…"_

.

.

.

.

**Fumizuki Gakuen, now…**

Satu jam telah berlalu, dan kini seluruh murid kelas F dan kelas A tengah berkumpul di ruang kelas A untuk menunggu hasil pengumuman Tes Kematian Yuuji melawan Shouko.

"**Baiklah, akan aku bacakan hasilnya.**"

Dengan ekspresi khawatir dan wajah berdebar-debar, seluruh murid menantikan hasil pengumuman dari Yoko Takahashi sebagai juri.

"**Ketua kelas A, Kirishima Shouko… nilai 100.**"

"Ah! Sialan! Sekarang kita akan seri!"

"Kita tidak jadi menempati kelas A!"

"Hasilnya akan seri!"

Menghadap Yuuji dengan wajah kaget, Akihisa dan teman-temannya hanya bisa menaikkan salah satu alis mereka saat mereka melihat Yuuji tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

'Naruto, kau harusnya melihat ini… bahkan setelah lebih dari 3 tahun kalian berpisah… kau tetap menjadi orang yang paling Shouko percayai…' batin Yuuji puas.

"**Ketua kelas F, Sakamoto Yuuji…**"

"Hah, sudah pasti seri kan?"

"Ya, tidak perlu diumumkan lagi."

"**... nilai 53.**"

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!

Dan dengan itu, perlengkapan kelas F kembali diubah, dari meja kopi yang kumuh dan rapuh menjadi… kardus minuman.

.

.

.

"Apaan nih?! Ini sih malah jadi lebih jelek dari yang kemarin! Apa-apaan nilai ujianmu itu?!" teriak Akihisa pada Yuuji di ruang kelas F yang kini dilengkapi kardus minuman untuk pengganti meja kopi mereka.

"Apa boleh buat, itulah kemampuanku." Jawab Yuuji santai seperti biasanya.

"Oi! Yang benar saja Yuuji! Setidaknya dapat nilai yang lebih bagus sedikit kek!" lanjut Akihisa meluapkan kekesalannya pada Yuuji.

Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya kembali, tiba-tiba pintu kelas F terbuka dan menampakkan Shouko yang tengah berjalan masuk menuju Yuuji.

"Yuuji. Janjimu." Ucap Shouko datar.

"Janji? Janji "siapa yang kalah harus mematuhi kata-kata pemenang" ya?" gumam Akihisa mengingat-ingat perjanjian mereka.

"Baiklah. Apapun boleh." Balas Yuuji sambil menatap Shouko.

Berjalan ke arah Yuuji dan menyodorkan tangannya seolah menunggu Yuuji memberikan sesuatu kepadanya, Shouko melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin Naruto onii-chan." Ulang Shouko, kali ini dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

"Ap-ap-apapap-apa-apaan ini, Kirishima-san?! Kenapa kau 'menginginkan' kakakmu sendiri?!" teriak Akihisa dalam mode pervertnya.

"Incest… hubungan terlarang…" gumam Kouta sambil mengambil kamera kesayangannya dan mimisan yang perlahan keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menyerah, bukan?" ujar Yuuji dengan nada lelah sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan mukanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan selalu… terus dan terus… berusaha mendapatkan Naruto-nii kembali. Karena…" gantung Shouko, membuat semua orang di ruangan mendekatkan telinganya penasaran, kecuali Yuuji yang telah mengira jawaban Shouko.

"Karena…?"

"… karena Naruto-nii adalah calon suamiku."

"UWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! NARUTO KAU SIALAN!"

"AKU IRI PADAMU SAMPAI AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"BRENGSEEEEKKK!"

Adalah teriakan-teriakan para jomblo ngenes di kelas F –uhukAkihisauhukKoutauhuk- yang tidak terima teman baru mereka mendapatkan adik manis + pacar hot semua dalam satu paket.

"Dia sedang berada di atap sekolah. Temui dia dan jelaskan seluruh permasalahannya. Aku yakin dia akan kembali…. seperti dulu padamu."

Tanpa menunggu instruksi lebih lanjut dari Yuuji, Shouko segera angkat kaki dari kelas F dan bergegas menuju atap sekolah untuk menemui Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**Rooftop, Fumizuki Gakuen…**

Menatap langit sore yang cerah dan berawan dengan ekspresi sendu, tidak lain adalah Kirishima Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah.

Menatap awan sore hari seperti ini sungguh membawa kembali memori yang telah lama terpendam oleh Naruto.

Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun lamanya ia tidak pernah kembali ke kediaman Kirishima dan memilih hidup di rumah kontrakannya sendiri dengan uang yang dikirim setiap bulannya oleh keluarga Kirishima.

Walau memisahkan diri dari keluarga Kirishima bukanlah pilihan terbaiknya, tapi saat itu hanya itu jalan satu-satunya bagi Naruto untuk menjauhkan diri dari Shouko, adik angkat Naruto sekaligus… cinta pertama Naruto.

Naruto adalah anak yang pintar, jauh lebih pintar dibandingkan anak-anak seusianya. Pada saat memasuki kelas 5 SD, Naruto telah mengetahui bahwa perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Shouko lebih dari rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Walaupun pintar menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman lebarnya, Naruto selalu merasa cemburu dan tercabik hatinya setiap melihat Shouko dan Yuuji bermain berdua, berjalan pulang bersama, dan bahkan makan malam bersama di rumah Yuuji.

Naruto adalah anak yang sibuk. Tidak seperti anak SD lainnya yang mempunyai banyak waktu bermain, Naruto harus selalu belajar dan mengikuti bimbingan untuk persiapan setiap lomba yang melibatkan kecerdasan otak, karena Naruto adalah andalan sekolahmya saat SD. Ia hanya bisa melihat dari jauh bagaimana Shouko bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, dan bahkan menangis bersama dengan Yuuji.

Lambat laun, Naruto menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Shouko mungkin hanyalah perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Shouko tampak akrab dan cocok dengan Yuuji, dan bahkan ia lebih mempercayai kebohongan yang dikatakan Yuuji daripada kebenaran yang dikatakan Naruto.

Sampai akhirnya saat masuk SMP, Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah dengan persetujuan ayah dan ibu angkatnya. Sejak saat itu, Naruto semakin jarang bertemu Shouko, dan setiap Shouko datang berkunjung, Naruto akan segera pergi melalui pintu belakang, sama sekali tak berniat mempererat hubungan mereka.

"Hah… memang beginilah seharus- ough!." Gumam Naruto sebelum tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu –atau tepatnya seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, Naruto langsung mengetahui siapa pelakunya saat melihat uraian rambut ungu panjang nan halus milik 'adik'nya.

"Shouko… apa yang kau-" menghentikan perkataannya di tengah-tengah, Naruto kembali memfokuskan pendengarannya saat ia merasa mendengar sesuatu.

'Ada seseorang yang menangis…'

Merasakan sebagian kecil seragam di punggungnya basah, Naruto segera berbalik dan melepas paksa pelukan Shouko sambil memegangi Shouko di tempat.

'S-Shouko… Shouko menangis!' batin Naruto kaget.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan hanya menggunakan instingnya, Naruto langsung membawa Shouko ke dalam dekapannya dan mengelus-elus punggung Shouko, berusaha menenangkan Shouko.

"Shhhh… Shouko-chan… ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang macam-macam denganmu? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" Tanya Naruto dalam mode overprotective miliknya.

Merasakan Shouko menggelengkan kepala dalam dekapannya, Naruto meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Lalu ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis Shouko-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang masih belum menyadari bahwa dirinya telah memanggil Shouko dengan suffix –chan lagi, sama seperti dulu.

Mendorong dada Naruto dengan pelan untuk mengisyaratkan agar Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, Shouko segera mundur satu langkah dari Naruto dan menatap wajah khawatir Naruto dengan wajah penuh air mata miliknya.

"Onii-chan!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Shouko langsung merangkul leher Naruto dan membawa wajah Naruto lebih dekat dengan wajahnya hingga akhirnya…

_Kiss…_

Segera setelah bibir lembut nan manis milik Shouko menempel dengan bibirnya, pikiran Naruto langsung menjadi kosong. Tapi sayangnya –atau untungnya-, tubuhnya bagaikan tak terkendali oleh pikirannya dan malah merespon ciuman dari Shouko.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika pikiran Naruto telah kembali sepenuhnya padanya, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah berada dalam _wet-kiss_ dengan 'adik'nya sendiri, Shouko. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolaknya, ini sungguh terasa… nikmat…

Lima menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya mereka memisahkan diri dengan saliva yang saling menghubungkan kedua lidah mereka sebelum akhirnya terputus dan jatuh di dagu mereka.

"S-Shouko-chan… aku ini kakak-"

"Ssshhh…" menutup mulut Naruto dengan satu jari, Shouko memutuskan untuk mengatakan isi hatinya kali ini, tanpa ada interupsi dari siapapun.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah kau kakakku atau bukan, Naruto-nii… aku sudah terlanjut mencintai Naruto-nii… aku tidak mungkin bisa mencintai laki-laki lain… dan lagipula, kita ini bukan saudara sedarah, hanya saudara angkat..."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yuu-"

Lagi-lagi, Shouko kembali menutup mulut Naruto. Hanya saja, kali ini dengan sebuah ciuman panas yang membuat Naruto terasa seperti melayang.

"Apa itu jawaban yang cukup untukmu, O… nii… chan~?" Tanya Shouko dengan nada menggoda.

"H-Hai." Jawab Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak terfokus.

Menyeringai kecil pada dirinya sendiri, Shouko tiba-tiba mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari blazer miliknya dan memaksa tangan Naruto untuk menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya.

"E-Eh? Kertas apa itu, Shouko-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang kini kesadarannya telah pulih 100%.

"Hm? Bukan apa-apa, hanya surat nikah milik kita."

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?!" menyadari bahwa Shouko tengah menggunakan tangannya untuk membuat tanda tangan imitasi di kolom pengantin pria, Naruto langsung menarik balik tangannya dan berniat kabur sebelum tiba-tiba dirinya merasa tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Menengok ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah, wajah Naruto langsung memucat saat melihat Shouko memegang teaser dengan listrik yang menari-nari di sekitarnya dan aura kegelapan yang menambah efek mencekam menjadi lebih terasa.

"S-Shouko-chan… ki-kita masih terlalu mu-"

Bzzzzzzztttttt

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh~!" adalah teriakan LAKI Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

Di lantai bawah, Yuuji tiba-tiba saja tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar teriakan feminism yang entah kenapa terdengar familiar bagi Akihisa dan teman-temannya.

"Semoga kau tidak mati duluan sebelum hari pernikahanmu, Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

A/N : Ha! Selesai juga. Jadi bagaimana? Jelek? Bagus? Standar? Ngaco? Gaje? Ini fic saya ketik ngebut gara-gara lagi mati lampu dan gak nahan pengen upload. Tolong maklumi kalau kurang memuaskan~ dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda di kolom review~! Boleh kritik, saran, pujian, ejekan, sanggahan, tanggapan, pendapat, apa aja dah!  
Oh, dan update selanjutnya, **Return of the Legend**~!

OK, segini aja dulu, mohon maaf bila banyak salah, sampai jumpa di fic-fic saya selanjutnya~

SEE YA!

Natsu D. Luffy


End file.
